


Sweeter This Year

by i_write_and_i_know_things



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baking, F/M, Father's Day, Gen, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, POV Adrien Agreste, Protect Adrien Agreste, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Stress Baking, adrien might actually have a father's day, anyway marinette helps bake some macaroons, everyone likes food so probably yes, i know it's been two days but i've been busy ahhhh, sorry i'm late with this, sweet fulff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_and_i_know_things/pseuds/i_write_and_i_know_things
Summary: It's Father's Day and Adrien already knows that he's going to be spending it alone... again. Until Marinette offers for him to come over and spend the day with her, promising macaroons and an idea for how to get him and his father closer together.After all, sweets always get people out of their offices.





	Sweeter This Year

Adrien sighed with boredom, bouncing the eraser of his pencil against his desk. His mind had left class a while ago and although he was physically present, the last thing he wanted to do was focus on physics. Thankfully it was all review for Friday’s test and Adrien could allow himself to zone out for a little bit. Rotational kinematics and momentum were easy, anyway.

Beside him Nino was intently watching Miss Bustier, carefully writing down every word she was saying. His paper was covered in notes from top to bottom, and Adrien was surprised his pen hadn’t run out of ink. Adrien’s paper, on the other hand, was almost empty. At the beginning of class he made an effort to write down a few equations, but as the clock started dragging to the end of the day he gave up; he wasn’t in the mood to do anything today.

Suddenly, the minute hand hit 3:15 and the shrill sound of the bell rang throughout the room. Adrien flipped his notebook over, closing it and putting it in his backpack. Zipping it up he threw it over his shoulder and turned to Nino, waiting for him to finish putting his stuff away.

“Alright class, for tomorrow do practice problems 1-35 on page 177 in the book,” Miss Bustier started, picking up an eraser and wiping the chalkboard. “Remember the test is on Friday and it will cover rotational kinematics and the basics of momentum.”

Nino finished packing up his books and slung his backpack over his shoulder, adjusting his headphones around his neck. Alya stepped down next to him and he loosely wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Marinette stepped down too, holding a small notebook and gently chewing on the tip of her pen. She took it between her fingers and let out a sigh of frustration, crossing something out before closing the notebook and putting it away in her backpack.

“Everyone ready to go?” Nino asked. Adrien and Marinette both nodded and the group began walking out, Adrien holding the door for them.

“How are you guys feeling about that test on Friday?” Alya asked when they got outside and gathered by the entrance to the school.

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Nino answered flatly, earning a small chuckle from Alya.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tutor you tonight.”

“Thanks, I’ll need it.” Nino grinned, squeezing his girlfriend tightly. “How about you guys? Marinette? Adrien? Actually, wait-- that was  a stupid question, you guys always know what you’re doing.”

Marinette let out a small giggle.

“Not always,” she started. “I need to review collisions. Setting up the equations gets confusing.”

Alya raised her hand nonchalantly and waved it, the small Ladybug yo-yo waving around in the air.

“Girl, that’s probably going to be 1% of the test. You don’t need to review anything.”

“I know, I know, but I don’t want to completely screw it up, either.”

Alya rolled her eyes playfully, looking down at her phone. It buzzed slightly and a text message appeared. Alya clicked on it and read it, her eyes scanning quickly over the small screen.. She sighed, shutting her phone off and putting it in her pocket.

“Ugh, I gotta get home. My sister just texted me that I have to babysit Ella and Etta, she’s got some sort of boxing competition tonight. Bye guys!”

“Bye!” said Marinette, waving. Alya and Nino waved back, walking away.

The last few students filed out of the school until Adrien and Marinette were the only two people left on the stairs. Marinette twisted her backpack over her shoulder and took out her notebook and pen, flipping through the pages. Subtly looking over, Adrien noticed a lot of scribbled out paragraphs and small doodles littering the margins. He could barely make out what was written, and didn’t want to stare any longer.

“What are you working on?” He asked, turning towards Marinette. He saw her flinch and nervously fumble with the corner of the pages, pulling the notebook close to her chest.

“A- a dathers fay- uh, I mean… a Father’s Day card.” She said, stumbling over her words.

_Of course…_ Adrien thought to himself.

“Are… are you doing anything fun for Father’s Day?” Marinette asked him quietly, looking up at him with her deep blue eyes. Adrien sighed and shook his head.

“My father stays in his office working all day and never has time for me, so no, probably not.” He paused and began walking down the stairs. “I’ll see you around, Marinette.”

He barely got halfway down the staircase when fast-paced footsteps sounded behind him, and before he could react Marinette was standing beside him.

“Wait,” She started, breathing slightly. “I won’t let you spend Father’s Day alone… do you want to come over?”

For a moment Adrien was dumbstruck. He blinked.

“Won’t that be a little, you know… odd?”

Marinette shook her head quickly.

“Not at all, don’t worry about it.”

It was tempting, and spending a day with Marinette sounded better than sitting at home by an empty table prodding around his food for an hour hoping his father would come out to eat with him. He felt a strange heat creep up into his chest and for a moment, the idea felt right.

“Well…” He  hesitated, looking at Marinette’s intent gaze. “Fine. I’ll be right back.”

He walked up to his car while Marinette waited at the bottom of the stairs. Adrien tapped on the window until it was rolled down. He gave his chauffeur a friendly smile.

“Hey, I need some help with math and Marinette offered to tutor me,” he began, trying to sound as natural as he could. Adrien didn’t like lying, but sometimes he had to allow himself to do so. Especially when he needed to get out of certain situations to go save Paris. “You can leave and come pick me up later. I’ll give you a call.”

The burly chauffeur looked at Adrien with a questioning gaze, making Adrien doubt himself for a moment. He leaned back and looked past Adrien towards Marinette, who gave him a small wave and smile. He glanced back at Adrien and nodded, rolling the window back up and starting the engine. Adrien let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and watched as the black car pulled away from the curb and turned the corner. He walked back to Marinette and grinned.

“All good.”

Marinette smiled and Adrien felt the same heat rise back up in his chest.

They began walking, talking about their classes along the way. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the door to the bakery.

Adrien opened it and was immediately engulfed in the warm air of freshly baked bread and chocolate croissants. The bell jingled invitingly and they both stepped inside, taking in all the smells. Marinette walked behind the counter and pushed her backpack underneath it. She walked over to the sink and began washing her hands, turning to Adrien.

“I was thinking of cooking a few macaroons for my dad,” she said, grabbing the nearest towel and wiping her hands on it. “Do you want to help?”

Adrien tilted his head to the side, surprised at the request. Especially since he knew nothing about baking; all of his meals were always prepared by the head chef.

“I don’t know how.” He said sheepishly.

Marinette smiled and motioned for him to come over.

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you.”

Holding back a smile, Adrien walked over to the counter and pushed his backpack below it, moving to wash his hands. Beside him Marinette took out a bowl and began mixing eggs, sugar, and what looked to be crushed almonds. He finished washing his hands and dried them, standing next to Marinette and watching her mix.

“What color do you want to make them? And flavor?” She asked, tipping the bowl and folding the mixture in on itself from the sides.

“Uh, shouldn’t you decide that?” Adrien asked hesitantly. Marinette shook her head.

“Nope!” She smiled, putting down the bowl and opening a small drawer. There were small tubes of food coloring and flavor lined neatly inside of it. “Choose a color and a flavor or else I’m making these macaroons flavorless and pale.”

Adrien rolled his eyes playfully and sighed, looking in the drawer. He began sifting through the various colors while Marinette prepared a plastic piping tube and a mat with circles on it. He chose red for the color and was having trouble deciding between a flavor. He frowned and dug deeper into the drawer until he pulled out a small tube from the back. His face lit up when the small label read ‘passionfruit’, which was his favorite flavor. He closed the drawer and placed the two tubes on top of the counter. Marinette picked them up and blushed when her eyes saw the flavor. She handed them back to Adrien.

“Good choices,” She said, nodding her head to the mixing bowl. “Put some in and mix it up while I prepare the tube for piping.”

Adrien began pouring a few drops of the color and flavoring (which smelled amazing) and mixed it up. All of a sudden Marinette leaned over and dropped in a few berries into the mixture.

“That looks good,” She said, handing Adrien a spoon and the piping bag. “Fill up this bag and when you’re ready start piping it in circles.”

“Okay.”

Marinette walked across the kitchen and turned on the oven, hovering the back of her hand against the bars to check if it was heating up.

Adrien began piping the small circles, concentrating on not letting them go out of the lines too much. He’d never done something like this before, but it was fun.

The oven preheated quickly and Marinette took the cookie sheet and put it in to bake. Closing the oven, she turned to Adrien and rested her arms on her hips, letting out a huff.

“While we wait, do you want to play some video games?”

Adrien smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, that’d be great!”

They sat down on the couch and Marinette turned on a superhero fighting game. Adrien was shy to admit it, but he felt… happy. This was probably the first Father’s Day where he felt something was being celebrated, and even though he wasn’t making the macaroons for his own father, he loved how much Marinette cared for hers. Maybe on the way back he would stop by a nearby store and get his father something too.

They played for about an hour until the oven rang and the macaroons were done. Delivering the last punch with her character, Marinette defeated Adrien and the game flashed an end screen. She pumped her fist in the air in victory while Adrien slumped back in his seat.

“Remind me to never play against you again.” He grumbled, the corners of his mouth curling up. Marinette giggled and stood up, grabbing a pair of oven mitts and taking the sheet of macaroons out of the oven. They were warm and a small curl of light smoke was rising from them. Adrien’s mouth began to water at the smell and he stood up, joining Marinette.

“Hey, what time is it?” She asked, preparing another piping bag filled with a fluffy, white mixture that reminded Adrien of marshmallows. He squinted his eyes at the clock.

“Uh… 4:47.”

Marinette jumped a bit and almost dropped the piping bag. She juggled it between her hands before placing it on the counter.

“My dad’s going to be home in 10 minutes!”

She ran to the other side of the kitchen and stood up on the tips of her toes, opening a cupboard and quickly reaching for a macaroon box. However, she reached too quickly and a bunch of them came tumbling on her head. Adrien ran over and began helping her pick them up.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about me. Could you-- actually, I’ll go fill the macaroons. Could you put these boxes back please?”  
Adrien nodded and began to gather up all the boxes, leaving a few on the counter and putting the rest back in the cupboard. Beside him Marinette frantically iced the macaroons, her brows furrowed in concentration. Adrien stopped and admired her for a moment, how despite the fact that she was in a rush she remained so focused and precise.

She finished quickly, topping the last macaroon, and began held her hands out for a box. Adrien passed her one and she began quickly but neatly putting in the macaroons. She pushed the box towards Adrien and he closed it, handing Marinette another one. She filled that one too and was putting the last macaroon in when the bell above the door jingled. Marinette frantically placed a bow on the box and hid it behind her back.

“Marinette, what about the card you were writing?” Adrien whispered, leaning towards her.

“I’ll finish it later, I have the basics down.” She whispered back.

Her father and mother stepped through the door and she ran up to meet them. Adrien awkwardly trailed behind.

“Marinette!” Mr. Dupain-Cheng said, picking up his daughter and hugging her. She laughed and greeted him. Being set back down on the ground, she brought the box out from behind her and held it out in front of her. Her dad beamed in joy and her mother smiled beside him.

“Did you make these, dear?” He asked, taking them and opening them up. He stuffed one in his mouth immediately and smiled in pleasure.

“Adrien helped me.” Marinette answered, pointing behind her. Adrien smiled shyly and walked up to stand beside her, a small blush creeping up into his cheeks.

“They’re delicious, thank you, both of you,” her father answered, lifting his arms out for another hug. Marinette rushed in and hugged him back while Adrien stood to the side. Her father motioned for him to come too, and after a moment of pleasant shock, Adrien accepted the hug. It felt really nice and welcoming, and he never realised until now how much he needed a hug.

“I’m going to start dinner; Adrien, would you like some?” Mrs. Dupain-Cheng asked, putting down her purse and walking into the kitchen.

“No thank you,” he started, going back to grab his backpack. “I should probably get home.”

He was just about to step out the door when Marinette appeared before him, holding the second box of macaroons in her hand. She pushed it towards him and grinned.

“Give these to your dad, too,” she said. “Tell him you made them. He’ll appreciate it, I promise.”

A warm feeling erupted in Adrien’s chest and he nodded, gripping the macaroons tighter. He nodded.

“I will. Thank you, Marinette. For the macaroons and for the excellent math help.”  
Marinette laughed and held the door for him as he walked out. He waved to her and watched as she waved back and stepped back into the shop. He sighed with content and began walking home, not bothering to call his chauffeur.

Maybe this year’s Father’s Day he wasn’t going to spend it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest one-shot so far and I feel like I dragged it out a bit (I worked on this for two days lol), but I'm overall pretty happy with how it turned out! I hope you enjoyed it as well and that it brought you some fluff. 
> 
> Please leave some Kudos and comments if you enjoyed!!! I'd really appreciate it <3


End file.
